


I Can Fake It

by lgbthyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbthyeon/pseuds/lgbthyeon
Summary: Handong hates Yoohyeon and Yoohyeon hates Handong. The universe doesn't agree. When an ancient evil awakes, endangering Hogwarts and maybe the whole wizard world, they, along with their friends, are thrown into the fray.





	I Can Fake It

Hogwarts was amazing. Handong loved it here. She loved most of the teachers and classes and had amazing friends. Her mother and muggle father couldn’t have been prouder of her. She was at the top of her house in terms of grades, her natural intelligence and studious habits playing into that achievement. School came easily to her. Even with little effort she got great grades, though she was never one to slack off. She enjoyed learning, something she was grateful for, it was better than being someone who hated studying. Hell, people even paid her to tutor them. Her professors loved her, and many others did as well. Handong, though not the most talkative person, is perceptive. She preferred simply observing over talking, she learned a lot more that way. Siyeon even teases that she could read minds. Handong would just laugh. She couldn’t read minds, but she could read body language and even the blankest of facial expressions. In the years she attended Hogwarts all was well, every year she would finish ranked number one and every year she stayed out of trouble. Even back when she went to muggle school she was the perfect student. She didn’t hate anyone. Kim Yoohyeon may be an exception to that.

 

 

Yoohyeon, a boisterous Gryffindor, was always doing something stupid or reckless. Even in the early mornings she managed to be loud and energetic and irritatingly positive. She was constantly talking, laughing, or running amuck with best friend Yoobin, a Slytherin. The two were close despite the stereotype of their houses hating each other. Handong likes to believe their idiocy is what keeps their bond strong. Once in year three the two managed to set a part of a classroom on fire after trying to mix all the potion ingredients they could find together. Luckily the professor put out the small fire and no one got hurt but Yoohyeon and Yoobin were given a straight month of detention. Yoohyeon, despite all her tomfoolery, managed to stay in Hogwarts with alright grades. She didn’t try much in the classes she didn’t care for. Her real love was for quidditch and she was the star seeker. While school came naturally to Handong, quidditch came just as naturally to Yoohyeon. you would think her lanky limbs would get in the way but nope, her long arms helped her become the best quidditch seeker in Hogwarts in recent years. She was popular and rambunctious, always the class clown or mood maker.

 

 -

 

 

The first time they met was the first day of their first year. Handong was exhausted from the long train ride. Her bag felt heavier as she stepped off the train, quickly falling in line with the rest of the first years. She kept mostly silent, glancing around at the swarm of students new and old around her. She spotted a black-haired girl staring at her and offered a shy smile. The girl smiled back, walking over until she was next to Handong. The girls bag was dark blue, almost black, and had a small moon design on the flap. The girl herself looked cold but her smile suggested otherwise.

 

 

“Hello, I’m lee siyeon. I’m a first year,” the girl—Siyeon said, she stuck her hand out for a handshake and Handong gently shook it.

 

 

“I’m Handong, I’m a first year too.”

 

 

Siyeon let out a relieved breath. “Thank gosh I found another level headed first year. Everyone in my cabin was unnecessarily loud.”

 

 

Handong grimaced, “Yeah, I was stuck with some tall girl and her evil looking friend. They kept messing with their chocolate frogs and laughing really loud.”

 

 

“Oh, you’re probably talking about Kim Yoohyeon and Lee Yoobin,” Siyeon adjusted the strap of her backpack before pointing behind Handong. “Is that them?”

 

 

Handong turned to find the two girls from earlier laughing obnoxiously loud. She nodded. “Yep, that’s them.”

 

 

“They went to the same muggle school I transferred to last year. They’re pretty nice, they just have the tendency to be, um, wild is the nicest way I can put it. They come from successful, pureblood families though they don’t talk about them much—well Yoohyeon doesn’t.” Siyeon frowned.

 

 

Handong looked away from the girls, turning back to face siyeon as she rolled her shoulders impatiently. “Ugh, when are we going to leave.”

 

 

“In like two minutes.” Handong heard a voice beside her and jumped back startled. She turned to glare only to find an amused Yoohyeon with an equally as amused Yoobin standing next to her.

 

 

“Don’t do that! you can’t just startle random people,” Handong scolded, shooting the two girls in front of her an annoyed stare.

 

 

Yoohyeon laughed, clapping her hands as Yoobin laughed too, hitting the taller girl in the shoulder in her fit of giggles. Handong glared more. “How is this remotely funny?”

 

 

Yoohyeon wiped a tear from her eyes, composing herself slightly. “I’m sorry it’s just, your face...” Yoohyeon cleared her throat to muffle a giggle. “You look like an upset hamster.”

 

 

Yoobin snorted, smacking Yoohyeon in the arm roughly causing the girl to grab her arm and yelp. “Yoohyeon stop being mean we just met her.” Yoobin glanced behind Handong, eyes landing on a red faced siyeon. “Hey Siyeonie.”

 

 

Siyeon mumbled a hey, choosing to tuck her red face into her turtle neck. Handong rolled her eyes, grabbing Siyeon’s arm. “Well, we’ll be going now. It was a pleasure.” She began to drag siyeon away towards the front of the line of waiting kids, thinking if she stayed any longer she’d roll her eyes so far back into her head they’d get stuck.

 

 

After a tour around Hogwarts and receiving their schedules, all first years lined up outside the feast hall. Handong and siyeon chatted about their schedules quietly before headmistress McGonagall called for silence. the heavy feast hall opened revealing the entire student body of Hogwarts eating and chatting amongst themselves. When they heard the doors open they fell silent as well. McGonagall lead the first years in the hall, the click of her heels echoing through the silent room. 

 

 

She turned to face the first years, an elegant smile on her lips. “The sorting ceremony will now commence for our first years,” She opened the large scroll in her hand, adjusting her glasses and squinting down at the parchment. “When I call your name come up and sit in this stool. I’ll place the sorting hat on your head and after you’re sorted into your house, please sit with your fellow house members.”

 

 

A few kids went up, each one more nervous than the last. So far there were three Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins, each time the hat would yell out their houses almost immediately after being placed on. Handong chewed her lip impatiently, she could feel her stomach bubbling with excitement with every passing student.

 

 

“Han Dong!”

 

 

Handong’s head shot up in surprise at the sound of her name. She glanced at siyeon who was smiling assumingly. Handong slowly stepped up to the stool, willing herself not to embarrass herself as she did. McGonagall slowly placed the sorting hat on Handong’s head.

 

 

“This one is smart,” the hat shouted, slightly startling Handong. “I have a feeling she’s to do big things.”

 

 

The sorting hat mumbled incoherently before finally shouting “Ravenclaw!”

 

 

Handong’s heart swelled with pride as she stepped off the stool. Her mother, whom she looked up to the most, was a Ravenclaw. She made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, smiling shyly at the older students. She was the first ravenclaw of the night. 

 

 

Siyeon was called up right after. Handong could tell how nervous she was and sent her a thumb up, mouthing that she’ll be fine. The hat was placed on siyeon, the girl picking at her nails nervously when the hat fell silent. “Ravenclaw!”

 

 

Handong sprung up from her seat, clapping and cheering loudly with the rest of her house. Siyeon nearly sprinted off stage and over to Handong, hugging her friend tightly. “I already love it here.”

 

 

“Kim Yoobin!” McGonagall called. The hall fell dramatically silent as the girl from earlier walked up to the stool, a smirk on her face.

 

 

“Holy shit, pureblood Kim Yoobin?” Handong heard someone whisper. She strained her ears to hear the quiet conversation.

 

 

“Yeah,” another voice replied, “Her mother was a ravenclaw prefect and her father was a star bludger on the Slytherin quidditch team. They both work with the Ministry of Magic now.”

 

 

Handong scrunched her eyebrows together. That’s probably what siyeon meant when she mentioned Yoobin and Yoohyeon came from successful families, Handong just didn’t think they would be Ministry of Magic successful.

 

 

“Cunning and resourceful, you’re a Slytherin just like your father before you!”

 

 

Yoobin’s smirk only grew as she stepped off the stage to a large applause. She turned, glancing at siyeon and Handong. She winked at Siyeon then made her way to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by star struck stares. That was expected.

 

 

“Kim Yoohyeon!”

 

 

The hall went silent again, probably after recognizing Yoohyeon as someone from a successful family. Handong turned her attention back to the ceremony when she heard Yoohyeon being called. As the lanky girl sat on the stool Handong felt a tap on her shoulder. “She’s definitely going to be Slytherin. Her father and mother were Slytherin and so were grandparents and great grandparents,” Siyeon whispered, her voice soft.

 

 

Handong shook her head, “I don’t know, she doesn’t seem like one.” Siyeon shrugged, turning back to look at Yoohyeon who looked like she was having a mental argument with the sorting hat.

 

 

Yoohyeon’s eyebrows were furrowed, her usual smile replaced with a nervous frown. The sorting hat was quiet as well and Handong assumed they really were having a mental argument. The hat chuckled obnoxiously. “Gryffindor!”

 

 

The whole hall was silent. Even McGonagall looked surprised. Yoohyeon looked about ready to cry when she walked off to sit with her table. She slouched in her seat, frown still on her face. The headmistress cleared her throat before calling up the next person.

 

 

After the ceremony and feast, Siyeon and Handong made their way to the ravenclaw commons area with the rest of their house. The prefect, a fifth year named Joshua, showed them to their rooms before gathering them for a final speech.

 

 

“As you all know, my name is Joshua Hong and I am the Ravenclaw prefect. If you have any questions, need help getting around Hogwarts, or just need someone to talk to, I’m always here. you can find me in the library or here in the commons during my free time. Please don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need anything.” Joshua smiled warmly, his eyes just as kind. He instructed everyone to get ready for bed before heading off to his room.

 

 

“Come on, let’s go to our room,” Siyeon said, grabbing Handong’s arm and dragging her down the corridor and into the first room on the right. Siyeon pushed open the wooden door and stepped into the mostly bare room. Two beds were pushes opposite of each other, a bay window in between them. clean white sheets were crisply tucked into the dark wood of the bed frame. A chest was placed at the foot of each bed and a wardrobe was placed in the far corner. It was small, but cozy and perfect. Handong’s luggage was already placed on her bed, as was Siyeon’s. She yawned and made her way over to her suitcase, pulling out the pajamas she neatly folded the day before. She moved her luggage to the floor, deciding she would unpack when she got back from classes the next day.

 

 

After changing and crawling into bed, she pulled the covers to her chin. Even after she shut her eyes her mind raced with the events of the day. Meeting Siyeon then Yoobin and Yoohyeon, getting annoyed by Yoohyeon, the ceremony, and Yoohyeon’s sad face all crossed her mind. She shifted to lay on her side, scrunching her eyes closed harder. Why did she even care? Yoohyeon seemed like an annoying, obnoxious, idiot so why was she even thinking about her. She didn’t like the girl at all, and she doubted she ever would.


End file.
